Olympic Stadium (Seoul)
For other uses, see Olympic Stadium. The Seoul Olympic Stadium, aka Jamsil Olympic Stadium (formerly romanised as Chamshil) is located in Seoul, South Korea. It was the main stadium was built for the 1988 Summer Olympics and the 10th Asian Games in 1986. It is the centerpiece of the Jamsil Sports Complex in the Songpa-gu District, in the southeast of the city south of the Han River. April 27, 2012 Part of The Born This Way Ball Tour. Additional notes: *All persons younger than 18 were prohibited by the South Korean government to attend the concert due to the expected promotions of homosexuality and pornography. With these restrictions, the venue hosted 45,000 people in a 70,000 maximum occupancy. *Religious meetings were held in protest of the tour a week before the concert, and due to the threat of stoning, Gaga was warned by the government. *Because of the protests and the government, she had to vary her outifts, adding pants to the "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" / "Government Hooker" outift, and using thick black stockings and mini blouse with the "Heavy Metal Lover" / "Bad Kids" / "Hair" / "Yoü and I" / "Electric Chapel" outfit. *During the Kill the Bitch interlude, Gaga is seen "escaping" across the top of the castle. She slipped and fell though. *For "LoveGame", she used a new version of the Disco Stick, which was replaced with the bathub for later show and used during "Paparazzi", starting on June 13. *Gaga performed with a jacket with a red cross on its back for "Bad Kids", which was only used for this show. *Because this was the first time the show was ever performed, she had to miss out on the first line for most of the songs performed. *During "Judas", Gaga stayed close to the pole during the whole performance and Ricky Tillo stood on the top of the castle. *During Paparazzi, the castle opened during the first chorus, not the second verse. And, the castle lights were completely blue in the first verse, and the strobing lights started during the second verse. The strobing lights were supposed to start ever since the start of the song. *Mother G.O.A.T's facial expression is different, more noticable in blinking and in movement of lips. *The "Born This Way" outfit had additional long sleeves since it originally has short sleeves and didn't have cleavage. *"The Edge of Glory" was performed as acoustic for the first verse and continued on with the second verse studio version. *The lights surrounding "Mother G.O.A.T." kept having technical difficulties. It was turning on and off. *"Highway Unicorn (Road To Love)", "Govrnment Hooker", "Born This Way", the start of "Judas", and "Heavy Metal Lover", and "Bad Kids" had different lights. Highway Unicorn had just white strobing lights, Government Hooker had blue-green lights, not red and blue, Born This Way had blue-green and not orange lights, the start of Judas only had spotlights, Heavy Metal Lover had blue instead of green lights, "Bad Kids" had blue instead of the yellow lights, and "The Edge of Glowy" had blue instead of red lights. *During Manifesto of Mother Monster, Mother G.O.A.T. got down to the stage, instead of floating. *A different outfit was used for "Fashion of His Love", a Atelier Versace black dress. *During Just Dance, she changed her outfit, revealing a keytar dress. *During Manifesto II, Mother G.O.A.T's lights were blue still, not green. :Set list August 16, 2014 Part of artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball and NOW Festival. Link *Official website Category:South Korea Category:Stadiums Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour Category:2012 concerts Category:2012 live performances Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Category:2014 concerts Category:2014 live performances